Pure Heart
by Avonavi
Summary: After a fateful night, Kagome found herself a target for many demons. Why are they all after her? Can Kagome protect herself from the blood thirsty demons, as well from a rugged, rude half demon named InuYasha?
1. Halloween Masquerade

((Author's Note: InuYasha and Co

((Author's Note: InuYasha and Co. are all property of the great mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi, and I have no claim over them, nor am I making money off of this fanfic. I own none of these characters except of the ones that I have solely created. Please do not take my characters or my story without my permission. This story is based of dreams that I have/had.))

_Start of the story idea/Rough Draft- August 20__th__ 2008_

_Date began typed- August 28, 2008_

_Date posted on - _

**Pure Heart**

By, AvonaviChapter 1: Halloween Masquerade

"Holy freaking cow, no!" A distressed voice shouted from a dressing room.

"Oh, shut up Eri…we hate it as much as you do…_I'm not wearing that!!" _A girl named Yuka screeched at the top of her lungs.

A sigh came from Ayumi and she muttered something inaudible and then a "Why me?"

"It isn't that bad. I mean, we are girls right? _Too much skin showing!! I no comfortable!! Too showy! Awkward!" _((By the way, the bad grammar is intended, so don't worry.))

"_Shut up Kagome!!" _All of the three voices shouted at the girl in the last dressing cubical.

In the end, the only one who got to talk herself out of a dress was Eri. She got to wear a tuxedo; causing Yuka hit her in the back of her head. "Ow! Hey! It's not my fault!" Eri complained.

"Who the hell cares? I'm pissed off!" Yuka shouted back.

"No fighting!" Ayumi and Kagome said at the same time.

"Jinx" Kagome said, "Soda…now."

"Damn."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, those were the last four to get dressed up for the Halloween dance masquerade. The others were impatiently waiting for them, and unfortunately for the fortunate Eri, they began chewing her down into a corner because she didn't have to wear a dress.

"I'm sorry!!"

Of course they were forced to leave the dressing area because they were causing a scene. They had no choice but to go to the dreadful masquerade.

"Wow, since when were there this type of mansions in Tokyo? Eri asked.

"Since now I suppose." Kagome shrugged while Sakura, another friend of hers, was clinging to her like a puppy. "Sakura…off." She commanded, shoved Sakura off, and dusted off her red dress.

Sakura pouted and let go, "That's mean!" Sakura was the childish one of all of Kagome's friends, always afraid of everything and everyone, clinging to people, and a rather childish temper. Sakura had dark brown curly hair in low pigtails and wore a floral purple dress.

Kagome just rolled her eyes.

They all entered into the massive mansion and the parents went off towards the buffet table and left the poor violated teenagers in the ballroom.

"H-hey!" A girl named Rin, with her hair tied in a sideways ponytail in a yellow dress, exclaimed and reached out towards her father, "Where do you think you're going?"

The old man pointed towards the buffet table and said quite obviously and with enthusiasm, "Buffet." and left Rin with the rest of her friends. Rin of course, like the rest of her friends figured that the parents left them to dance on purpose.

"I aint dancing…" Yuka glared at a boy who tapped her on the shoulder, and he backed away slowly, frightened of her expression.

"Will you dance with me?" A French boy asked Eri, bowing.

"No." was the answer. Unfortunately for the fortunate Eri…well…was she even fortunate anymore? The boy dragged her off onto the dance floor.

"You are a beautiful boy." The French boy smiled, his pearly whites gleaming.

"_Are you gay?" _Eri shrieked, now officially freaked out.

"I, er… am going to the bathroom." One girl lied, slipping away into the darkness.

"Me too…" The rest of the friends went off too, leaving the oblivious Kagome and Sakura behind.

"Do they all have to go?" Kagome asked and Sakura just shrugged, not sure either. They both turned to see how Eri was fairing.

Poor Eri was forced to do the tango.

"You are an elegant dancer." The boy grinned with a rose between his teeth.

Eri's face was turning a bit green. 'I think I'm gonna be sick…I should have worn a damned dress!'

Kagome laughed a bit at her friend's tortured expression and turned to chat with Sakura when she felt a hand tap her bare shoulder. She turned around to see a tall boy with long white hair down his back. She also noticed the dog-ears on top of his head. Must be part of the costume. He had a black mask covering the top part of his face, above the nose and wore a tux. He smiled politely. "Will you care to dance?"

Kagome blushed a bit but admitted, "I don't know how."

"It's fine, I'll help. It's all in the leading." He grinned, but the grin seemed to be quite lacking and tiny. It was as if he was holding back from pulling his lips away from his teeth.

Kagome smiled graciously and took his black-gloved hand. She was surprised how strong his hand felt. It was like he was in complete control as he led her onto the dance floor, and she hoped her mother and grandfather weren't watching. Kagome tried not to mind the fact that the boy held her so close, but she failed miserably.

The boy seemed to have sensed her discomfort and smirked slightly, as if teasing her, and gripped her waist tighter and brought her a bit closer. No doubt, it was on purpose.

However, despite the uneasiness and his silent teasing, Kagome was surprised that with him, she seemed to have no trouble dancing, thanks to his leading skills.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

One of Kagome's friends, Sango, had returned from the 'bathroom.' She looked around and asked Sakura, "Where's Kagome?"

Sakura pointed towards the dancers.

Sango grinned and laughed. "I'm so going to tease her after this."

"Where is everyone?" Sakura inquired about the rest of their long lost group.

"Away…" Sango said off handedly, trying to keep Sakura from knowing that they were ditching the dance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You are not that bad at dancing." The boy complimented Kagome.

Kagome looked at him strangely, "But not that good right?"

The boy smirked to some extent, "Should I lie?"

"Forget it." Kagome pouted, but then she realized that the masked boy had golden eyes. "Wow, those are contacts right? And where did you get that wig? It looks so expensive."

The boy's lips twitched at a hint of a smile. "It is possible." There was some kind of humor in his eyes, as if he was enjoying an inside joke. Then someone shoved him forward and then he snapped over his shoulder rudely, "Hey! Just where the hell are you looking?"

Kagome saw Eri and the French boy behind him a bit. Eri seemed unconscious. The French boy smiled and bowed. "I'm sorry, Misure." He went on continuing the dance with Eri.

"Poor Eri, he's all over her…" Kagome giggled. She couldn't help but be a tad surprised when the silver haired boy snorted rudely. He was rather quite gentleman like before, despite the teasing.

When the boy caught Kagome staring at him rather shocked, he cleared his throat. "Forgive me, I was not expecting that…" His voice was rather forced. "Thank you for the dance, it was a pleasure, but I better go now." He bowed and left before Kagome could say anything. Kagome frowned, turned around and went back to Sango and Sakura.

"How was the dance?" Sango grinned, crossing her arms across her chest, having that look that Kagome knew too well.

"Strange." Kagome muttered, pretending not to have noticed Sango's teasing glare.

Sango's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but didn't go on further. Something was bothering her friend.

"Is Eri still dancing?" Kagome raised an eyebrow as she watched the French boy twirl Eri around.

"Yep." Sakura smiled.

"I'm thirsty, I'll get some water." Kagome went off to the buffet table to drink. The adults were off dancing in the ballroom, except for a few who didn't get enough of food. It wasn't long after Kagome drank one gulp when she felt goose bumps crawl up her skin suddenly. Something warm, wet and sticky sprayed onto her cheek and Kagome heard a loud thump beside her. She reached up to see what sprayed onto her cheek.

Blood.

((Hope you enjoyed, and please review. I only take constructive criticism only. Flames will be ignored.))


	2. Blood

((Hi peoples

((Hi peoples! Thank you Sassybratt for commenting! I'm sorry but this chapter is going to be rather short, however the next one will be longer, I promise! If any one has questions about this fanfiction, be welcome to ask. I might confuse people in this story. Now that I'm done babbling, enjoy the second chapter of **Pure Heart**.))

Chapter 2: Blood

That was when the screaming began. No. Kagome did not make a sound. She was too busy staring at the bloody body next to her. It was Sakura's mother. The neck was ripped open; her eyes were wide and unseeing, mouth open, with blood trickling down the lips. A scream built up in Kagome's throat, yet didn't come out. She couldn't look away from the dead woman's face. Just as time had seemed to be slowed down dramatically, it sped up when Kagome looked up at the panicking crowd. People were rushing everywhere. Random people in the panicked crowd fell down dead as they were torn to shreds. Blood sprayed everywhere. Earsplitting noises filled the building that night. Kagome saw the horrors in the front row seat, and couldn't move. Something invisible was killing everyone…wait…no… Kagome's eyes narrowed as she saw a transparent outline of a figure, killing those it passed. It rushed passed her again, almost as if cruelly taunting her, yet not harming her.

Eri awoke from her stupor to the screaming. "Wh-what's happening?" Suddenly she heard something rushing at her, and instinctively swung her gay partner in front of her. She heard a ripping and slashing sound and saw something fall at her feet, and roll away. It was the French boy's head. Eri screamed.

Like most people, Yuka, Sakura and Sango ran out of the mansion to the sanctuary outside of the mansion. The other friends were there already. All of them were outside except for Eri and Kagome.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The only people alive in the room were Kagome and Eri. Everything was deathly silent, and Kagome fell down to her knees, holding her face in her shaking hands. Tears were streaming down silently. She was devastated, and in shock.

Eri was trapped underneath a couple of bleeding corpses. She stayed silent underneath them, afraid that if she even breathed off rhythm, she'd be killed. After a while, she finally managed to crawl out of the heap and into the clearing. She saw Kagome crouching there on the ground, near the blood stained table, shaking. Who could blame her? Eri was shaken up herself. After a while both girls managed to go outside. Police and fire trucks were everywhere.

"Kagome! Eri!" The group of their friends raced towards the two silent girls. "You are alive. Thank god!" Everyone smothered Kagome and Eri in their embrace.

Unfortunately, not every single parent emerged from the mansion. Kagome's grandfather, and Sakura's mother were missing. A few others were too, including Eri's mother.

No tears were shed yet.

Kagome noticed a strange shadow on the ground next to her. It had two pointy appendages sticking out of the head, and long hair. The moment Kagome looked up from the shadow to the top of the building where the shadow had trailed up too, the person was gone. All Kagome could think at the moment was, 'That boy.'

There was a rather large funeral. Sakura was weeping for her mother, many were crying. Kagome couldn't shed a tear. She stayed silent with a serious, sad, thoughtful expression on her face. Her mom wasn't a pretty sight either.

As for Eri, well…she tripped over a tombstone.

The funeral didn't last long. Kagome and her mother went back home in silence, neither saying a single word. Kagome was grateful when her mother went to take a walk outside. Being alone was all she needed. Kagome walked through the dark corridor and felt that she wasn't really alone after all. Someone was breathing against her neck. The hairs on Kagome's neck stood on end and she instinctively screamed. She pushed herself away from whoever was there behind her, tripping over her own feet and falling onto the floor.

She heard a snort, and a "Pathetic."

Kagome recognized that voice, and reluctantly looked up.

((Once again I apologize for the short chapter. Hopefully it was filling enough? And yes, I love cliffhangers…well, as long I'm the one who creates them. Until next time, and please review.))


	3. InuYasha

((Hello all of you people

((Hello all of you people! It seems I have a few people guessing…and some think they have the right answers. We shall see if you are right or wrong later on in this story. Thank you again Sassybratt for commenting and giving me the helpful advice. I also like to thank all you other reviewers. You are really inspiring me to continue this story. Well, enjoy chapter three.))

Chapter 3: InuYasha

Kagome looked up to see a silver-haired boy with dog-ears, golden eyes, in crimson red robes staring down at her. His hands contained sharp claws for fingernails and they were covered in blood. Two things crossed her mind. Once was 'the boy I danced with' and 'what in the world is he?' Kagome took a shaky breath and asked him "Who are you…what are you?"

He tilted his head, eyes intense with amusement. "The name's InuYasha, and I'm a demon." He grinned widely. Kagome realized why he was so cautious about smiling completely back at the mansion. He had fangs. Kagome's next thoughts went down to the blood on his hands and she flinched. InuYasha noticed that she was staring at his hands and he grinned wider. He raised his hand towards his lips, "What? Does blood bother you?" He licked a bit off, causing Kagome to squirm in disgust to his entertainment.

"Did you kill all of those people?" Kagome's voice shook.

"It is a possibility." InuYasha cracked his knuckles, causing her to flinch again. "After all, I kill a lot of people."

'He is not denying it. He's toying with me.' Kagome's mind warned her about the danger she was currently in. "What do you want?"

"Why would I tell you?" There he went again, with his cruel taunting.

"I…" Kagome's voice faltered, and she tried again, her voice quiet. "I need to know."

"Very well." InuYasha crouched down in front of her, so his eye level matched hers. His face was only inches away from her face. "I want you." He traced his sharp claws gently across her face, tickling her skin while smudging the blood that was on his claws onto her cheek. Kagome backed away quickly, not sure what he was implying.

"I don't understand." Those three words 'I want you' had multiple meanings, and she didn't know what was going in his mind. She had a feeling it wasn't good though.

InuYasha's eyes flashed dangerously, "How would you prefer to die? Slowly or quickly?"

Kagome's mind froze; her heart beat loud and fast in her ears. Apparently this demon could hear it too; otherwise he wouldn't have such a triumphant expression. "Neither?"

InuYasha leaned into her ear and whispered. "That is not an option." Kagome shivered and crawled back away from him again. InuYasha straightened up and smirked. "I'm in a good mood, so I'll be generous and give you a chance to fight back a bit and have a head start. In fact, I'm so generous that I'll kill you quickly. Otherwise, killing you right now, without you struggling wouldn't be fun." His smirk grew a bit, so a fang stuck out over his bottom lip. "Though I must say, I would so much rather interesting if I killed you slowly."

Kagome struggled to get up and ran towards her backpack to find something.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, but sat back. If she tried to run, he'd catch her effortlessly. If she tried to kill him, he'd overpower her easily. After a while, he became rather bored of just sitting there, he walked slowly and undetected towards her like an expert hunter. He was cautious of what she was planning, despite the fact that he had the upper hand. He noticed something in her hand, and snatched from her.

Kagome cried out in dismay as he took away the only thing that could help her then and there. Sure there was a gun in her grandfather's drawer, but she couldn't stand the thought of using it to harm someone, even if that someone was trying to harm her. She much preferred that object that was taken away from her.

InuYasha examined the object carefully and laughed. "Beads? Is that what you were searching for the whole time?" He twirled the blue beaded necklace with coma shaped plastic stones that were between each blue plastic bead on his index finger and kept it out of her reach.

"Give 'em back!"

InuYasha grinned, and oh how Kagome began to get irritated with his cocky grin. "I don't think so." The silver haired boy kept retreating from Kagome as she tried to get the necklace back. "Sorry, but whatever you were planning, I'm afraid that I'm just to smart for you. I'm always one step ahead." With those words, he threw the necklace on, around his neck. He leaped back onto a table in a dog-like position and stared at her with triumph. Daring her to get the necklace back.

Kagome stared blankly at him. She just couldn't believe her luck. The poor nitwit had willingly waltzed into her trap without realizing it. "Always prepared?" She raised her eyebrow.

"You better believe it." InuYasha knocked his fist gently on his chest, extremely proud of himself. He then repositioned himself into a crouch, a position that a cat usually goes into right before catching and killing a mouse. "Well, I'd say you had your fun…"

"Not quite. Sit boy."

Kagome never really was sure if the beads would work. After all, her grandmother gave those plastic beads to her on her birthday, telling her that it would come in handy someday. Kagome never believed in hocus-pocus. So she was pleasantly surprised when she saw the beads glow and dragging InuYasha headfirst down to the carpet floor.

InuYasha's eyes went wide in shock as he felt a force pull on his neck and drag him down, crushing his face in the smelly and itchy carpet. He gave out a cry when his face and the floor had impact. That was when InuYasha's mood turned for the worst. "W-What the Hell?!" InuYasha tried to get up, but the spell kept him down for a good minute or so.

Kagome watched as InuYasha struggled to get up. She cringed when he glared at her. This time she was sure that he wanted to kill her. However the rosary was on him, so she felt a tad bit safer.

InuYasha studied the necklace. He tried to pull it off, snap it, and bite it. Nothing worked. It was as if the plastic beads have magically become unbreakable. "Take this damn thing off…" He growled at her angrily.

Kagome shook her head and backed away.

"_Take it off!!" _InuYasha bellowed and charged at her, claws extended out at her.

"Sit!"

InuYasha's face once again pummeled into the floor. This time, he didn't say a word. He struggled up back again and glared at her. He sat there, a few meters away from Kagome. He was trying to find a moment to strike without tumbling to the floor.

"So weird." Kagome tried to get a conversation out of him. "You seemed to be nice when you danced with me back then."

"I _had _to be nice." InuYasha growled, not enjoying the conversation a bit. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get close to you."

"You tried to kill me then?"

"No." InuYasha admitted. "I wanted to see who I was dealing with." InuYasha didn't move from his stiff posture. "And it turned out that you are nothing but a weakling girl."

"What do you want from me?" Kagome still couldn't understand why he intended to kill her. "Why do you wish to kill me?"

InuYasha turned away from her and snorted. "Like I would tell something like that to you."

Suddenly, Kagome felt like she was dealing with some stubborn kid and frowned. "I want to know what I'm involved in. Is that too much to ask? I want to know why all those people died back there!" She didn't ask him why _he_ killed them though. 

InuYasha noticed the twist in words and smirked darkly. "What? Do you actually think that I am innocent? Do you think that I didn't kill them?"

Kagome stayed silent, trying to figure herself out. She shook her head. "I don't think that you are innocent." She frowned. She detested the thought that was yelling at her that she couldn't jump to conclusions if InuYasha didn't say directly that he killed all of those people. The thought annoyed her, yet stayed buried in her mind.

InuYasha sensed her discomfort and didn't miss the opportunity to torment her more. If he couldn't kill her at the moment, he could at least make her feel bad. "You better watch your back, because one mistake can be fatal. And your thoughts of kindness aren't really helping you either."

Kagome immediately backed away at the threat. "I'll keep that in mind." All of a sudden, InuYasha was there, in front of her, cornering her in a corner. Kagome forgot all about the incantation, and gasped. Kagome just wanted to shove him away. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what type of death would be the most fitting for you." InuYasha's eyes were excited. He had finally found a chance to catch her off guard. He wrapped his hand around her neck gently, as if her was wondering if strangling her would be satisfactory.

Kagome gulped and stiffened. She couldn't sit him if he was this close and had a grip around her neck. Sit him, and she'd go down with him. He was very capable of killing her there and now. Kagome's pulse throbbed wildly as her heart rushed.

InuYasha felt it, and smiled at her fear. His grasp tightened around her throat, blocking off Kagome's air supply. Suddenly, his ear twitched and turned his head around over his shoulder. His smile immediately transformed into a snarl.

Kagome peeked behind him and saw the face of her terrified mother. The fat cat, Buyo, who came in with her mother hissed at InuYasha and his fur stood on end. InuYasha was distracted and looked ready to kick her cat. Oh no, Kagome was not letting this mongrel hurt the baby of her family. She kneed him in the crotch.

InuYasha gave out a dog-like yelp and curled into a ball on the ground, releasing his grip on Kagome.

Kagome rushed to her frozen mother. Kagome noticed a rather insane look in her mother's eyes. It wasn't normal at all. It frightened her.

The mother gripped Kagome's arm tightly, so tight that Kagome winced in pain. "M-mama, it hurts."

The mother didn't pay any attention to Kagome. "You…" She hissed at InuYasha. "So help me, show your face here again and you'll pay dearly."

InuYasha stood up, wincing in pain and glared at the terrified girl. He pointed at her and mouthed, "watch your back." He rushed outside.

Kagome sighed in relief when he was gone. "Thank you Mama."

The mother looked at Kagome. "Why?"

"Huh? What?" Kagome tried to pull away with no avail.

"Why did you kill your grandfather?" An insane grin twisted the woman's face. The voice was all wrong.

"Who are you!? You aren't my mother!" Kagome exclaimed, noticing the ruby red eyes. She saw the woman take out a gun from the purse that she carried. Kagome gave out an ear-splitting scream that sounded through the neighborhood as well as the gunshot. Kagome's eyes were shut tight as something or someone smothered her against the wall. She was sure that by now she would have been dead. The pain in her head from slamming against the wall told her otherwise, that she was still alive. Her eyes opened when she heard a menacing growl and a "The one who kills her is me."

Then Kagome felt the pressure disappear and the one who held her back disappeared as well. She could tell who it was though. 'So he didn't truly go away yet, InuYasha.' Kagome looked down at the woman who pretended to be her mother. It was a demon. And it was dead now. Kagome gathered Buyo into her arms and began crying.

((Phew! Done with this chapter! Review; ask questions (I might not answer though because I hate spoiling the story.) Until next time! Goodnight.))


End file.
